Somente Em Seus Sonhos
by A Rainha
Summary: Depois de conseguir a Raiz dos Sonhos e penetrar na mente subconsciente de Dean, Sam se depara com a inquietante fantasia secreta de seu irmão. Do original de girlyghoul.AU e Spoilers de Dream a Little Dream.


Resumo: AU e Spoilers de Dream a Little Dream. Depois de conseguir a Raiz dos Sonhos e penetrar na mente subconsciente de Dean, Sam se depara com a inquietante fantasia secreta de seu irmão. Do original de girlyghoul.

_N/T: Tradução de um outro ótimo trabalho de GIRLYGHOUL, autorizado e tal, como deve ser. Tenho certeza de que vão gostar._

_ AH, e vocês sabem, nem eu nem ela temos qualquer direito sobre os garotos ou a série Supernatural (por mais que eu quisesse)._

_

* * *

  
_

**APENAS EM SEU SONHOS**

O pesadelo acabou. Jeremy foi derrotado. Bobby estava seguro afinal. Dean estava seguro também, e embora ele soubesse que ele deveria se sentir grato por isso, ele não tinha nenhum conforto no fato. Não depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não depois de tudo o que Sam tinha visto dentro na sua mente.

Ele tirou os olhos da estrada por tempo suficiente para dar um rápido olhar no irmão. Sam estava olhando para o painel parecendo zonzo e perdido. Ele não falou uma palavra nem sequer olhou para Dean, desde que tinham acordado do feitiço da Raiz dos Sonhos Africana.

Dean balançou a cabeça em tristeza. Seus pensamentos privados, sua pior fantasia tinha sido invadida e agora não havia segredos entre eles. Tinha sido humilhante dar a Sam aquela janela para o seu desejo mais profundo, o desejo vergonhoso que ele tinha mantido escondido durante todos estes anos. E agora que Sam sabia a verdade, ele quis saber se o irmão jamais seria capaz de olhar para ele da mesma forma novamente.

Ele estacionou o Impala no pátio em frente ao quarto. Sam continuou a olhar em frente, sem fazer nenhum movimento para sair do carro.

Dean deu um suspiro enorme estudando o reflexo aborrecido do homem mais jovem no pára-brisa.

"Nós vamos conversar sobre isso?" perguntou ele calmamente.

"Eu realmente não sei o que dizer." Sam murmurou.

"Eu lhe disse para não sair fuçando na minha cabeça!"

"Dean, eu tinha que ir!" Sam disse defensivamente, "Eu não podia deixá-lo encarar Jeremy sozinho! Eu só não esperava ..."

Sam abaixou a cabeça e esfregou as têmporas lutando contra as memórias.

"Eu não esperava vê-lo tendo sonhos como... aqueles..."

"Sim ..." Dean mexeu-se nervosamente no assento: "Talvez eu devesse ter te avisado ..."

"E eu definitivamente não esperava vê-lo tendo sonhos como aqueles sobre ..." Sam engoliu em seco, "Mim!"

"Não era pra você saber, Sammy!" Dean bateu o punho contra o volante, "Isso é uma parte de mim, ninguém nunca deveria saber, ok? É constrangedor e é melhor você não contar jamais a ninguém sobre o que você viu!"

"Dean ..." Sam começou com cautela, "Eu nunca percebi que você se sentia tão ... quero dizer ... Há quanto tempo você tem estado ... uhh ... ... fantasiando sobre mim daquele ... assim?"

"Sam, isso não é da sua ..."

"Quanto tempo?"

Sam finalmente se virou para olhar para seu irmão e agora foi a vez de Dean desviar o olhar.

"Desde que você tinha 16". confessou.

"Uau..."

"Todas as noites desde que você tinha 16 ..."

"Todas as noites!" Sam suspirou, "cara!"

"Eu não pude evitar!" Dean gritou: "Eu fecho meus olhos, eu vou dormir e você está lá ..."

"Mas Dean! Toda noite?"

"Sim Sam! Toda noite!"

"Cara, isso é tão anormal ... ..." Sam estremeceu.

"Eu não vejo o que há de tão anormal nisso", disse Dean com cuidado, "quero dizer, considerando como nós crescemos... é realmente tão estranho que eu sonhe com você desse jeito?"  
"Não sei, cara. O que eu vi, que foi apenas ... errado! Tem que haver alguma profundidade psicológica intrínseca ..."

"São apenas sonhos, Sam!" Dean retrucou: "Eles são apenas imagens que surgem na minha cabeça quando estou dormindo!"

Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos em frustração como Sam olhou para ele ansiosamente.

"É apenas uma fantasia, tudo bem?" Ele deu de ombros: "Eu sei que não é a realidade e nunca será. Eu aceito isso já faz um tempo. Podemos apenas esquecer isso? por favor?"

"Ok," Sam balançou a cabeça lentamente, "Basta que você entenda ... eu não posso ser assim para você. Não importa o quanto você possa querer que eu seja ... Apenas não é como eu sou e nada vai mudar isso ".

"Eu sei que, Sammy", disse Dean, "É claro que eu sei!"

"Bom". Sam suspirou de alívio.

"Mas, ei, um cara pode sonhar, não pode?" Dean sorriu.

"Cala a boca!"

"Assim, estamos numa boa?" Dean perguntou: "Porque foram uns dias bem difíceis e eu realmente preciso dar uma cochilada."

"Sim, estamos bem".

Eles saíram do carro e se dirigiram ao seu quarto. Dean abriu a porta e estava prestes a entrar quando percebeu Sam se demorando.

"Sam?"

"Uhh, você sabe o quê. Acho que vou dar uma volta de carro. Limpar minha cabeça... Certificar-me que não há mais Raiz dos Sonhos Africana no meu sistema... "

"Ok, que seja," Dean lançou-lhe as chaves: "Só não arranhe minha garota!"

" Então durma", disse Sam, em seguida, relutantemente, acrescentou, "Err... e tenha doces sonhos?"

"Vai se catar!"

Dean entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele. Esperou até que ouviu o motor do Impala trovejar para fora do estacionamento antes de arrancar os sapatos e se instalar na cama. Ele teria combatido o sono com toda sua força se seu corpo não estivesse tão malditamente esgotado. Mas o sono logo o alcançou e o levou para o mundo da sua vergonha secreta...

*****

O sonho começa como sempre começa. Dean entra no seu quarto de motel para encontrar Sam deitado na cama, diligentemente trabalhando em seu laptop.

"Bem, e aí, Sammy Boy!" ele diz: "Você tem algo bom para mim?"

"Oh, pode apostar, "Big Brother"!" Responde Sam, sua voz cheia de promessas.

E então ele desliza para fora da cama e caminha lentamente em direção a Dean ... de pé uns bons quarenta e cinco centímetros menor que seu irmão.

"Eu encontrei uma caçada pra gente!" Sam exclama, erguendo os olhos para encarar Dean.

"Isso é ótimo, Sammy!" Dean diz, acariciando seu irmão nanico na cabeça: "Mas deixe-me assumir a liderança. Afinal, eu sou mais velho!"

"E mais alto!" Sam sorri com profunda admiração: "Assim como deve ser!"

Então, ele apressa as perninhas curtinhas para acompanhar os passos de gigante de Dean enquanto se encaminham para outra aventura.

* * *

FIM

**N/A: Reviews são como sonhos que se tornam realidade! :-)! **

**Me deixa uma linha, adoro saber o que vocês pensam!**


End file.
